


we were just kids (when we fell in love)

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: In which Mina only realised her feelings for Dahyun when the younger started to date Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	we were just kids (when we fell in love)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic i planned during my physics lecture and finished in the span of a day!!  
> hope you guys enjoy it :D

Mina hated it, the atmosphere at the kindergarten. It was so loud, and the kids were too energetic, as they ran around the classroom, giving a hard time to the teacher. She propped her head on her right elbow, watching the needles of the clock spinning around the numbers. 10 minutes until lunch break.

She was minding her own business, until she felt an eraser hitting her nose. She searched the room, and there was a boy giggling with his friends. “Look at her, i think her soul is in Japan!”

“Ahh that’s why she can’t speak korean.” another boy added, and the group laughed harder.

Mina wanted to cry. Or, she already did. She didn’t want the bullies to see her cry, so she hid her face on the desk, supported by her arm. “Awh, look she’s crying. Missing your grandma in Japan?”

Their mocking died down, and the sound of chairs screeching against the floor filled up the room. “Okay, guys you guys can go for break.” the teacher dismissed the kids.

She lifted up her head from the desk, and almost jumped out of shock as she saw a girl kneeling next to her desk her chin resting on the top. Her head was slightly tilted. 

Mina found the girl cute. Her skin was pale, and she had no double eyelids. Her eyes were half-moon shaped, and her cheeks were so chubby. “What’s your name?”

Mina looked down shyly, still teary eyed. “Mina. Myoui Mina

“That’s a pretty name.” Mina’s eyes lit up

“Really? You don’t think it’s weird?”

“No, its nice to feel on my tongue. Mine is Kim Dahyun.”

“That’s a nice name too.” Mina wiped her tears, kind of intrigued at the girl who was named Kim Dahyun. “Sorry about the boys, they’re just like that.”

“I know, I tried to ignore but they mentioned my hometown, and I miss Kobe.” the pale girl was about to say something, but her stomach grumbled. She scratched her neck sheepishly, “I think we need to have lunch first.”

“Do you have a lunchbox?” Dahyun spoke. 

“Yes, my mom packed me” 

Dahyun walked to the desk behind Mina’s as she pulled a container from her Pilachu backpack. “My mom made me one too! Wanna exchange?”

“Sure! My mom made me a Pororo bento!” Mina opened the lid, and Dahyun was in awe. “Woah!”

“What did your mom make?” it was Dahyun’s turn to be excited. “Kimbap! My mom makes the best kimbap you know?” she boasted, as she pulled a chair to sit across Mina. They both feasted on their lunch, and at the first bite, their eyes widened. Dahyun’s mother really made the best kimbap and Mina’s Pororo bento was heavenly. 

Dahyun finished first, though the kimbap was easier to eat. “Are you a slow eater?”

“Mom said its not good to eat too fast.” she popped a kimbap into her mouth. Mina continued eating, and Dahyun continued watching. Mina blushed madly.

“You’re staring.” 

“You’re too pretty not to.”Dahyun praised, and Mina blushed even harder.

_At least now Mina has one thing she liked about kindergarten._

***

Mina found more reason to like Dahyun everyday. She learnt that Dahyun was supposed to be one grade below Mina but skipped because she’s a genius.She learnt that Dahyun was the best at music. She learnt that Dahyun can pickup any lesson quickly. Everything about Dahyun was so attractive to Mina.

Mina could see how Dahyun’s eyes shone in music class. She enjoyed music so much, and her Mom even enrolled her to a daily piano lesson.

“Okay kids, today we’re going to play a game.” the teacher announced, earning a collective cheers from the whole class.

“I will play a note on this keyboard, and you have to guess. One correct guess, one point!” the class grew wilder as they knew it would be a competition. “The student with the highest mark will get a prize!”

The teacher looked fondly at how there was literal fire in each kindergartener’s eyes. Except for one. Mina wasn’t paying attention to the game, she was smiling at how enthusiastic Dahyun was.

“Okay, I’ll start now.” she pressed one key.

The little boys and girls had their eyebrows furrowed, trying to match the notes they learnt to the sound produced. One girl didn’t even have to think. Dahyun jumped up from her seat as she yelled “Miiii!”

“Correct, one point for Dahyun!” the teacher announced and the little girl jumped in joy. 

The game went on, and the winner was leading by a mile. Of course, Dahyun won. “So the winner is, Dahyun! Eveyone applause!” 

They all clapped their hands, Mina did too.

“Dahyun, come take your present.”

Everyone in the room eyed her enviously. The prize was small, that it fitted Dahyun’s tiny hand, but Dahyun was wearing a very content smile, the one where her eyes turned into crescents. Mina couldn’t ask for more.

Dahyun walked to her seat, but stopped at Mina’s and pulled the Japanese’s hand, shoving the Pororo keychain in her palm. “I won this for you.” she winked.

_There goes another reason to like Dahyun._

***

Time flew by, and now Mina’s already eleven, and Dahyun’s ten. She remember how Dahyun rushed to her and told her “Mom said I’m old enough for sleepovers!!” 

“Really? So you can sleepover at mine?”

Dahyun hummed, and flashed three fingers on her right hand, and two on her left “And Mom said I can sleep at your house for 3 days and 2 nights!”

Mina had grown taller over the years, so she bent down a little bit, squishing Dahyun’s cheek. “Aren’t my little girl excited?” she cooed.

“I’m not little, we’re in the same grade!” Dahyun huffed.

Mina stood straight again, making Dahyun visibly shorter than her. “See? You’re small..” Mina teased.

“Minari.. you meanie.” the younger pouted.

Mina patted Dahyun’s hair, “Come, I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“Mina you’re the best!”

_Mina felt a funny feeling in her stomach, and she didn’t know what that was._

****

“Please take care of her.” Dahyun’s mom requested, and Mina’s mom give a fond smile looking at the 10-year-old girl with a mini Pikachu suitcase.

“Mom, I’m a good girl! I won’t trouble Mina’s mom.” 

Dahyun’s mom crouched down and ruffled her hair, “Of course, my daughter is a good girl, isn’t she.” Then she placed a kiss on top of her head as she bidded her goodbye.

Dahyun took Mina’s hand, but she didn’t walk past the door yet. “Auntie can I go in, can I go in?”

“You can, Dahyun-ah.”

So Dahyun pulled Mina into her house, and ran up the stairs with her pikachu suitcase. She almost kicked the door open, but Mina stopped her.

“Geez, you’re too excited.” Mina teased.

“Of course I am! I want to play this with you!”

Dahyun unzipped the suitcase, and took out her Switch. “I don’t know how to play this so you need to teach me!”

So they lay down on their stomachs, their full attention to the gaming device. “Mina, let me win!” Dahyun whined, frustrated of losing to her friend for 9 times in a row.

“Try me.” Mina poked her tongue out, teasing Dahyun.

They played and played, until they did not realise the sky outside already darkened. The only thing that brought them back to the track of time is Mina’s mom calling for dinner.

They ate dinner, and then changed into their pajamas. Mina’s pajama was a pink night dress, which was contradictory to Dahyun’s Pikachu printed ones. But still, the younger was spinning around to show off her favourite pajama.

“My mom bought it for my 9th birthday and I still fit!”

“So you didn’t grow?”

“I did!” Dahyun huffed

_She just liked Dahyun really really bad._

***

Dahyun and Mina were inseparable. Even when they were enrolled to high school, they stuck next to each other. It was like fate wanted to bring them together. They joined the same club, and were put in the same class. 

That’s when they met Nayeon. The girl was the same age as Mina, and she was really, really beautiful. 

Nayeon was so easy to talk to, she was friendly and talkative. Mina definitely liked the addition to her little circle. Dahyun dragged Nayeon into each of their routines. Stargazing on Sunday, revising their lesson on Saturday, and ice cream date every Friday.

The three were glued to each other’s sides. No one complained about it.

But Mina noticed something was off. She didn’t think she liked that.

She didn’t like how Nayeon absentmindedly twined her right hand with Dahyun’s left everytime they went stargazing. Mina didn’t like how Nayeon and Dahyun stole glances in each of their study session. Mina didn’t like how Dahyun would ask Nayeon to wipe her lipswith her thumb when they were on their ice cream date routine.

And she definitely didn’t like it when Dahyun and Nayeon told her they were dating.

“So.. you guys are dating?” Mina tried her best to put a smile on her face.

“Yes, for two weeks now.” Nayeon answered, hand resting on her girlfriend’s thigh.

“I can’t believe you got a girlfriend before me, Hyun.” Mina joked. It felt bitter in her mouth.

“I know right.”

_That’s the last straw for her to realise, after all this time, she’s in love with Dahyun._

***

Dahyun was glowing, ever since she started to date Nayeon. She looked genuinely happy. And Nayeon, was the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for.

She tried to act normal around them, tried to pretend her heart didn’t shatter into pieces when she caught the two making out behind one of the bookshelves in the library, tried to convince them that she was happy for them.

She decided to give up on her feelings for Dahyun, and to support Dahyun and Nayeon’s relationship.  Even though it hurts.

***

Mina couldn’t do it. Supporting someone she loved so much with another person was difficult. How could she look at that smile, and not fall in love? How could she look at Dahyun pressing chaste kisses on Nayeon’s cheek without feeling pain?

Mina wanted Dahyun to be the happiest girl alive, and it pained her that she wasn’t Nayeon. Nayeon, who Dahyun looked at with so much love and affection like she was the one to hang the moon.

And she’s Mina, who Dahyun only thought as _nothing more than a friend from kindergarten._

***

Mina bailed on their routines, never showing up. She didn’t pick up their calls, and she changed her club. She couldn’t bear the pain. 

One week, and Mina found herself another circle of friend. She knew it was selfish, but she needed to. 

_She needed to be selfish until she can rid of her stupid feeling_

***

Mina couldn’t help but notice how the shine on Dahyun’s face faded. She was not as bright as she first started dating Nayeon. She looked dull and gloomy. Her girlfriend wasn’t with her.

“Did she break up?” Sana was quick to ask. Everyone would notice when the sun lost it’s shine. Mina shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Then she felt a tug on her sleeve, Nayeon standing in front of her. “We need to talk.”

***

“YOU BROKE UP WITH HER?!” Mina yelled, anger laced in her voice. The older placed a finger on her lips, signaling her to keep it down. “I did.”

“Why? She was so in love with you, and you broke up with her?” Mina spat, she couldn’t accept this. 

“You’re the one she loves, Mina.”

“What nonsense is this?”

“When you started to stay away from us, she cried. A lot. When we go on a date, she kept on saying how it would’ve been better with you. Everytime we kiss, the first thing she said after was that she missed you! And she even talked about you when we slept together!”

“How could I be in a relationship with someone who’s in love with someone else?” Nayeon added, wearing a hurt expression.

Mina’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect that. She didn’t know that she played sucha big role in Dahyun’s life.

“Now, go after her. I know you loved her.”

“But, what about you?” Mina asked, concerned. She knew how it felt like to see whom she loved with someone else. “I’ll manage, now she needs you. Go!”

Nayeon pushed her into the classroom, and Dahyun’s desk was right next to the door, so she stopped right there.

She examined Dahyun’s face. The downcast look adorned her face crushed her heart more than she ever felt before. “Dahyun-ah..” Mina called out fondly.

They were the main focus in the classroom Of course, a bestfriend who haven’t talk each other suddenly calling her after a breakup. She knew Dahyun couldn’t beat the attention, so she dragged Dahyun out of the classroom, settled at a secluded space at the end of the floor.

“I love you, Dahyun. Since we were kids. I only realised it when you started dating Nayeon.” Mina confessed. She wanted the ground to split into two so the abyss could swallow her when Dahyun didn’t respond. She turned her head to avoid eye contact.

“Mina.” 

She turned her head at Dahyun’s soft voice. “I love you too.” 

Mina was speechless, what Nayeon said was right. She was the one Dahyun loved. She was so content, that she lifted Dahyun up till her feet were in the air. The latter wrapped her legs around Mina’s waist and leaned in for a kiss.

She liked the feeling of Dahyun’s lips engulfing her bottom  lip. She liked the way Dahyun trailed her tongue along her lips. She liked how passionate the kiss was.  She liked everything about the kiss, and she loved everything about Dahyun.

_She won’t give up on Dahyun this time._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for a mihyun social media au at @twicefriendaus
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
